Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack
Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack to Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. The music was primarily composed by Takeharu Ishimoto, with a few tracks provided by Kazuhiko Toyama. It also includes remixes of various songs from the original Final Fantasy VII score and from the Last Order score. The game's theme song is titled "Why", performed by Ayaka. Track List Disc One #'"Fragments of Memories -D.M.W-" - 1:41' #:Plays during the opening FMV sequence. #'Theme of CRISIS CORE "Successor" - 0:41' #:Plays during the title screen. #'"Mission Start" - 3:25' #:Plays upon beginning the game. #'"First Mission" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "Opening ~ Bombing Mission") - 2:50''' #:Plays after "Mission Start". #'"The Mako City" - 1:53' #:Plays inside the Shinra Building early in the game. #'"Patriots on a Moonlit Night" 1:30 #:Plays while roaming through Wutai. #'"Encounter" - 3:22''' #:Plays during many random encounters. It is considered the Main Battle Theme. #'"Theme of CRISIS CORE "Dreams and Pride"" - 3:17' #:First plays during the scene where Angeal tells Zack about dumbapples. It is later heard when Zack remembers Angeal in the Nibelheim Inn. #'"Last Order - Crisis Mix" (from ''LAST ORDER Final Fantasy VII) - 3:23''' #:Plays during the battle with the Wutai anti-SOLDIER monsters. #'"Burden of Truth" - 2:06' #:Plays after entering the game into a PSP console. It also plays during scenes like the exchange between Zack and Lazard (as an Angeal Copy) in Gongaga Village. #'"Wandering in a Sunny Afternoon" 3:20' #:First plays in Banora Village. It also plays during several missions there. #'"Conflict" - 2:18' #:Plays while battling in Junon #'"Controlling the Iron Beast" - 2:57' #:Plays during the battle with a machine in Banora and during the first Sephiroth battle. #'"Theme of CRISIS CORE "Under the Apple Tree"" - 4:00' #:Plays during the scenes where Zack stands beneath the largest Banora White tree in Banora, and later when he fulfills Genesis's childhood dream under the same tree. #'"The Summoned" ''(from ''Final Fantasy VII "Those Who Fight Further")'' - 3:08''' #:Plays during battles against Summons. #'"The Burdened" - 1:32' #:Plays after returning from Wutai, and while inside Aerith's Church. #'"On the Verge of the Assault" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "Those Who Fight") - 3:04''' #:Plays during some battles in Midgar. #'"The Clandestine Dark Suits" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "Turks' Theme") - 2:23''' #:Plays during scenes featuring the Turks. #'"The Skyscraper of Iron and Steel" (from ''LAST ORDER Final Fantasy VII) - 1:22''' #:Plays in the Shinra Building during later parts of the game. #'"Combat" - 2:56' #:Plays during some battles. #'"Theme of CRISIS CORE "Scars of Friendship"" - 1:26' #:Plays during the scenes where Sephiroth tells Zack about Project G. #'"A Flower Blooming in the Slums" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "Aerith's Theme") - 2:14''' #:Plays during scenes involving Aerith. #'"Sky-Blue Eyes" - 1:44' #:Plays during the scene when Zack remembers Angeal after the Banora incident and in the scene of Zack and Aerith's date in the Sector 5 Park. #'"Theme of CRISIS CORE "With Pride"" - 2:12' #:Plays during the scene when Genesis reveals his one wing and between Zack and Angeal on the Sector 0 Highway. #'"Melody of Agony" - 0:59' #:Plays during the scene in the Banora factory and between Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and Hojo about LOVELESS. #'"March on the Frontier" (from ''LAST ORDER Final Fantasy VII) - 2:05''' #:Plays after the helicopter crashes outside Modeoheim. #'"A Moment of Courtesy" - 1:07' #:Plays during the scene where Zack and Cloud meet for the first time and during the beach scene with Cissnei. #'"A Beating Black Wing" - 3:02' #:Plays during the first battle against Genesis on abandoned mako reactor, and with the battle against G Dominator. #'"Theme of CRISIS CORE "Truth Behind the Project"" - 2:05' #:First plays during the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. It later plays when Angeal's origins are revealed in Modeoheim before he fights Zack. #'"The Face of Lost Pride" - 2:46' #:Plays during the battle against Angeal Penance. #'"Why" (CCFFVII Mix) - 2:15' #:Plays during the scenes after Angeal's death, when Aerith comforts Zack and he reveals his new look. Disc Two #'"Town Where the Sunlight Doesn't Reach" - 3:15' #:Plays while walking around the Slums. #'"A Changing Situation" - 1:21' #:Plays during the scene between Zack and Sephiroth on Junon. #'"The Mako-Controlling Organization" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "Shinra Company") - 4:16''' #:Plays inside the Shinra Building later notably after Zack changes his hairstyle. #'"Theme of CRISIS CORE "To a New Post"" - 1:23' #:Plays during the scenes of Zack preparing to go to Nibelheim on the SOLDIER Floor. #'"A Closed Off Village" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "Anxious Heart") - 2:42''' #:Plays while in Nibelheim. #'"Farewell Melody" - 1:44' #:Plays during the scene of the death of Angeal's mother and during the scene when Genesis reveals truth about Jenova in the Nibelheim reactor #'"The Gloomy Mansion" - 1:37' #:Plays inside Shinra Manor. #'"A Momentary Rest" - 0:12' #:Plays after the scene in the Nibelheim Inn where Zack decides to 'crash for the night'. #'"Prelude of Ruin" - 1:12' #:Plays before Zack and Sephiroth battle. #'"The World's Enemy" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "One-Winged Angel") - 3:23''' #:First plays during the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth when the latter goes on the offensive against Genesis. It also plays during the fight against Sephiroth in the Nibelheim Reactor. #'"Night of Seclusion" - 3:44' #:Plays when Zack goes on the run with Cloud. #'"Duty and Friendship" - 1:22' #:Plays during the exchange between Zack and Gillian Hewley and while talking to Cissnei in Nibel plains. #'"Theme of CRISIS CORE "Chaotic Battlefield"" - 1:04' #:First plays during the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth when Genesis decides to face Sephiroth one-on-one and during the battle with G Eraser on the loveless avenue and during the mini game of saving cloud from the shinra soldiers at Nibelheim #'"Wilderness of Desertion" - 2:53' #:Plays in area around Gongaga. #'"Melody of Resolution" - 1:41' #:Plays during the scene before Zack fight Genesis in the abandoned mako reactor and during the scene when Zack sees Hollander and Genesis in Gongaga #'"Moonlight Wandering" (from ''LAST ORDER Final Fantasy VII) - 1:54''' #:Plays in Nibel plains during the sniper mini game and upon returning to Banora late in the game, and when Reno and Rude search for Zack and Cloud. #'"An Ancient Hymn Sung by the Water" - 2:56' #:Plays in the final dungeon, the Banora Underground. #'"Howl of the Gathered" - 3:21' #:The battle theme of the final dungeon. #'"Those Who Accept the Protection of the Stars" - 4:09' #:Plays during the first final boss battle against Genesis Avatar. #'"SOLDIER Battle" - 2:58' #:Plays during the final battle between Genesis and Zack in the Banora Underground. #'"The Price of Freedom" - 3:38' #:First plays at the beginning of the FMV scene of the three-way duel between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. It plays in many scenes, and notably during Zack's final stand against the Shinra Army. It also serves as a base for tracks like "Duty and Friendship" and "A Moment of Courtesy". #'"Why" - 4:25' #:Plays during the ending FMV after Zack dies. #'"Fulfilled Desire" - 8:42' #:Plays during the end credits after "Why". #'"To be continued" (from ''Final Fantasy VII "Opening ~ Bombing Mission") - 1:28''' #:Plays during the CG recreation of Final Fantasy VII's opening after the credits. Trivia *There are two tracks played in the game but are not released on the soundtrack. The first is played during the FMV scene of Zack's dream, and the other is played during the FMV of Genesis and Minerva. Both music samples are also variants of the "Successor" theme. Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/4593 VGMdb - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack] *Free MP3 Download (full album) Original Sountrack Category: Albums